


First Things First

by Ecaus12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writng fan fiction, so any input is appreciated! If you guys like it I might continute it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writng fan fiction, so any input is appreciated! If you guys like it I might continute it!

Ali kissed her cheek quickly, “You’re the best!” before she pranced off.

_Friends kiss each other on the cheek,_ Ashlyn told herself to quiet the butterflies in her stomach. _She’s straight_ , she repeated her mantra again.

Ashlyn had had her fair share of straight girl crushes, but she had never quite fallen this hard for one before. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to put some distance between them, both physically and emotionally. That usually worked. But with Ali things were different. She just couldn’t bring herself to put distance between them. She had spent the last couple months doing the exact opposite in fact. She kicked herself for agreeing to be her roommate. It was torture, some days she wasn’t sure how she was going to make it.

Ashlyn watched as Ali left the room, her eyes lingering just a little too long. Ashlyn redirected her attention to the football game on TV. Ali came back out sometime later. She was dressed to kill in jeans and a sweater; both clung to her body in all the right spots. Ashlyn had to remind herself not to stare.

_She’s straight_. _Hell, she was about to go on a date, with a guy_. Ashlyn sipped her beer.

“Thank you again for the help with the outfit!” Ali laid a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn tried to ignore the way Ali’s touch made her feel.

“No problem, have some fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Ashlyn winked at her.

Ali smiled and rolled her eyes. Ashlyn watched as she walked out the door. She sighed and took another pull of her beer. She wished she were the one taking Ali out on a date.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the 4th time that night Ali found her thoughts straying from the conversation the man across from her was trying to have with her. _I wonder if Ash is going out tonight?_ She thought. She absently looked at her watch. She noticed Steven’s face fall.

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” he asked jokingly.

“I’m sorry,” she couldn’t meet his eyes. She felt bad. She couldn’t understand why this guy, or any guys lately couldn’t hold her attention.

_I bet Ashlyn went out tonight._ She thought. Ali knew that if she had gone out with Ashlyn to their favorite bar tonight she would be having far more fun. She always had fun when they would hit the town together. She checked her watch again, right about now they would be rolling into Felix’s, about to bust loose.

She sighed, why had she agreed to this date again?

She wanted to like this guy, she really did. He was perfect, husband material. He was very attractive, tanned by the sun with brilliant white teeth. He was nice. He was a doctor or something; she couldn’t exactly remember what it was he said he did, but he just wasn’t interesting. She couldn’t see herself wanting a second date with him; she barely wanted to finish the first date at this point.

He called for the check, “No need for an apology. If you aren’t feeling it, you aren’t feeling it. Its ok, I get it.”

Ali began to panic. It wasn’t his fault. She felt bad she had hurt his feelings.

“I’m really sorry,” she said sheepishly. She looked at her watch again; it was only 8pm.

She refused to let him pay and left after taking care of the bill. On her way home she wondered what her college self would say if she saw her leaving a date at 8pm on a Saturday night. Or what she would say when Ali said all she wanted to do was put on some sweats and watch TV with her roommate. Maybe she was getting old.

When Ali opened the door she was surprised to see Ashlyn still sitting on the couch where she had left her. Ashlyn turned to look at Ali, just as surprised to see Ali as Ali was to see her.

“That was a short date,” Ashlyn gave her a look.

Ali shrugged, “I wasn’t feeling it.”

Ashlyn flashed a knowing smile, “What was wrong with this one?”

Ali glared at her before smiling, “He was boring.” Ali said as she plopped down next to Ashlyn on the couch, “I don’t know what’s happened, I used to be a dating machine. But lately I haven’t found anyone that excites me, gets me going. I don’t know what happened.”

Ashlyn shrugged as if to suggest she shouldn’t think too much about it, “You’re older, you’re looking for Mr. Right rather than Mr. Right-Now. When you find THE one, you’ll know.”

“How about your love life? I’d have figured you would be going out tonight,” Ali poked her arm.

Ash sipped her beer trying to play it off, “Taking a break form the bar scene. I want to slow it down a bit. Besides, I haven’t seen many girls around here lately that I even want to try and make a pass at.”

Ali laughed, “Sounds like we are in the same boat. Who knows Ashlyn; maybe you turned straight!”

Ashlyn laughed, “I’m about as straight as a circle!”

This got Ali laughing pretty hard, “Me too.”

Ashlyn spit out her beer and Ali clapped her hand over her mouth.

“I have no idea why I said that, it just fell out of my mouth,” Ali scrambled.

Ashlyn was still in shock. _What the actual fuck?_

“Wanna watch a movie?” Ashlyn asked, changing the topic and defusing some of the awkward tension. Ashlyn had always been good at doing that, defusing any and all tension.

“Sure, let me go change into something comfy,” Ali got up and hurried to her room.

_Why did I say that?_ Ali racked her hands over her face. It hadn’t even really made sense; she didn’t even know what she had meant by it. She shook her head. Deciding not to dwell she threw on some sweats and a Penn State t-shirt. She threw her hair up in a ponytail as she walked into the living room.

Ashlyn’s breath caught in her throat when she saw Ali. There was something sexy about the way she put her hair up in a ponytail. And she managed to look just as amazing in sweats and a t-shirt as she had not 5 minutes ago in jeans.

_You’re losing it Harris._


	2. Chapter 2

What do you want to watch?” Ashlyn asked and turned back to their DVD collection.

“You pick. Do you want another beer?”

“Yes please,” Ashlyn started flipping through their DVDs. She finally picked a title that she knew they both could agree on and put it in the DVD player. She sat down and heard popcorn popping in the kitchen.

Ali reappeared with two bottles of beer and a bowl of popcorn. She settled in on the couch next to Ashlyn, the popcorn bowl separating them. Ashlyn draped her arm on the back of the couch behind Ali.

Ali tired to focus on the movie, but she getting lost in her own thoughts. Ashlyn couldn’t focus much either, she was still reeling from Ali’s comment earlier. She tried to shake it off as a slip of the tongue. Ali was straight. When Ashlyn had first started crushing on Ali she had asked a couple of their mutual friends if there was any chance Krieger was into chicks. Ashlyn remembered Pinoe laughing at her, “Dude she’s straight, what happened to the famous Harris gaydar?”

Usually Ashlyn had a sixth sense when it came to this, but Ali had always confused her. She had just brushed it off as her judgment being colored by her feelings for Ali.

Meanwhile, Ali was beginning to put pieces of the puzzle together in her head. As much as she wanted to run away, she also wanted the touch of the one person who could comfort her. Ali moved the now-empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table and leaned into Ashlyn. Both where content with the contact they were sharing.

Ashlyn smiled down at her. She wanted to memorize this scene because she knew she doesn’t get to see it very often. This was usually something Ali only did if she was really tied.

Ali was surprised by how just leaning into her best friend had calmed her down so much. Some things were starting to make sense to Ali, and those things scared her. She calculated her next move carefully.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ali asked, still looking straight ahead at the TV.

“Of course. You know you can ask me anything,” Ashlyn said softly. She could tell, judging from Ali’s tone of voice, that what ever she was going to ask was weighing heavily on her.

“How did you know you were gay? Like how did you realize it?” Ali asked quietly.

Ashlyn sighed, “Well, I kind of always knew boys weren’t my thing. I had tons of guy friends, I found girls too confusing and complicated to have many of them as friends when I was young. As we got older my girl friends would talk about the way boys made them feel and I realized that wasn’t how I felt about them. It wasn’t until high school that I finally realized what that really meant. Or why some girls seemed to make me nervous.” Ashlyn smiled down at the defender.

Ali didn’t say anything. She clearly was lost in her own thoughts. Ashlyn notice her stiffen and move away slightly. She didn’t try to pull her back in. She clearly needed some space.

The movie ended, but neither made a move. They just watched the credits roll. Ali and Ash both didn’t want to move because they didn’t know when they would next get an excuse to be close to each other.

“Are you ready for camp Monday?” Ali finally broke the silence.

“Yeah, I’m excited to get back at it” Ashlyn smiled. It still was all too satisfying to get the call up.

“You’re going to do great,” Ali smiled up at her.

Ashlyn always liked hearing that form her best friend. Ali had always been one of her biggest fans.

Ashlyn yawned and stretched. Ali laughed, “We are getting old, its only 11pm on a Saturday night.”

“Next Saturday we have free let’s go out, you and me. Girls night on the town,” Ashlyn nudged Ali’s shoulder.

Ali’s heart rate quickened, “that would be great.”

Ashlyn sprung to her feet, suddenly not so tired, “Do a little dancing, get a little drunk,” she began to do a dance that looked like a really poorly executed samba.

Ali laughed. Ashlyn loved making Ali laugh. She was rewarded with seeing Ali’s nose crinkle as she laughed harder.

“You know how I love to dance!” Ali conceded.

Ashlyn smiled at the memories of the times Ali would have one to many and Ashlyn would have to literally drag her off the dance floor. The memories she liked even more though were of the times when Ali would dance with her or on her. When Ali is drunk she does not discriminate who she danced with.

“Then it’s a date!” Ashlyn winked. As much as she tried, she could never help but flirt with Ali a little bit.

Ali’s heart almost leapt out of her chest. _A date? Did Ashlyn just say it was a date?_

Still dancing, Ashlyn began to hum as she cleared the popcorn bowl and beer bottles. Ali watched as she sauntered into the kitchen as the last few pieces of the puzzle slide into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali tried to find a comfortable way to sit in her seat, but they had been on the plane for 3 hours now and she had serious car butt. Ashlyn removed her earbuds and looked at Ali, “You gonna make it?”

“I’ve been sitting too damn long,” Ali muttered.

Ashlyn was surprised; usually she was the more fidgety one of this duo. Ali usually had to calm her down.

“Take a lap then,” Ashlyn suggested. Ali’s fidgeting was making her anxious herself.

Ali nodded, knowing her friend was right, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She stood and Ashlyn tucked her legs in to let her pass. Ali was facing Ashlyn when the plane hit a small air current; it was just enough to knock Ali off her balance and she landed with a hand on Ashlyn’s thigh and the other on her shoulder. Ashlyn had grabbed her elbow to support her. Their faces were inches apart. Ali looked up and their eyes met.

Both women felt the electricity run through them. Ali shuttered and Ashlyn was using all of her restraint not to close the small space between them.

“Sorry,” Ali stood back up, breaking the contact, and slide out to the isle. She hurried to the restroom and splashed water on her face.

She calmed herself down, taking deep breaths. She still didn’t quite understand how Ashlyn made her feel. Or rather, she didn’t really want to understand it. It was too scary and complicated to deal with now.

Meanwhile Ashlyn was sitting by herself. S _he’s straight._ She closed her eyes and imagined what could have happened had she just let herself close that space. She wished she could have felt her lips pressed against Ali’s.

_Fuck._ She thought, _Harris, you’re screwed._

She ran her hands through her hair. She was in too deep. She needed to act fast before she let herself get hurt. But she didn’t want to change anything about their friendship. She was in a tough spot.

Ali walked back to her seat slowly. This time she scooted by Ashlyn facing away form her. She had no idea just how torturous this was for her friend.

_Damn she has a nice ass._ Ashlyn thought and closed her eyes until Ali was past her.

“Feeling better?” Ashlyn asked as Ali re-buckled her seatbelt.

_No._ She thought. But instead she told her best friend that stretching her legs had been exactly what she needed.

____________________________________________

Ali set her bag down on the bed and stretched. She had an hour before the team meeting and she fully intended to take a quick nap in that time.

“Kriegy!” Megan jumped on Ali’s back. Ali hadn’t been prepared for the assault and ended up stumbling forward and onto the bed.

“Good to see you too, Pinoe” Ali mumbled into the bed.

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” the blonde laughed as she sat on Ali’s back.

“Could you get off me?” Ali pleaded.

“Someone’s in a bad mood” Pinoe said as she climbed off the defender.

“I sure hope not, I don’t want to room with a cranky Krieger,” Lloyd wrinkled her nose as she walked through the door.

Ali sat up rubbing her back, “I was not prepared to get tackled from behind.”

Megan wrapped Carli in a hug before turning back to Ali.

“Oh come on, I always great you like that, and you know it,” Pinoe pointed a finger at her, “What bug crawled up your butt?”

“I’m fine, just a long flight. I’ve had a lot on my mind. I could just use a nap.”

“Come on Meg, lets let the princess take a nap,” Carli smiled as she steered Megan out of the room.

Ali set an alarm on her phone and flopped onto the bed. Sleep didn’t come however; the scene from the plane kept playing in her head. All she could think about was how much she had wanted to kiss Ashlyn in that moment.

She wasn’t sure what was scarier, having feelings for another woman, or the fact that that woman was her best friend. The last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize their friendship. She needed Ashlyn’s friendship too much. Ashlyn meant the world to Ali; she had been there for her through a lot.

The alarm on her phone went off and she groaned. She opened the door to her room to find Ashlyn scrolling through her phone, leaning against the wall next to her door.

“Were you waiting for me?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn looked up, “Of coarse, I always do and always will.”

Ali closed the door behind her. They headed down to the team meeting. Ashlyn was already feeling the nerves she always felt at camp. She hated that she always felt like she had to prove herself here. Her call up was not a guarantee like Ali’s was. There was still the constant pressure to go above and beyond to prove she belonged there. No mistakes could be made. And this camp they had called up all four keepers. Hope, Barnie, Jill and Ashlyn. Ashlyn loved all of them. As goalkeepers they had a special bond. It was a unique spot. You trained with these girls and become friends, but at the end of the day you know the only way you are getting in the game is if one of them gets hurt.

She knew that only way she was ever playing over Hope was if Hope was injured, which was something she never wanted to happen. Yet she also had a burning desire to be the one in the net rather than Hope. She shook the thought out of her head; she was getting a head of herself. She knew coming into this camp she was the 3rd keeper, if she was lucky.

Ashlyn took her seat between Abby and Ali.

“Hey Harris, nice to have you back!” Abby punched her lightly in the arm.

“Its nice to be back!” Ashlyn smiled. Abby had always gone out of her way to make her feel welcomed.

“Hey, after the meeting, Alex, Tobin, Kelly and I are going to get dinner. You two should come”

“I’m down!” Ashlyn said excitedly.

“I’m going to have to pass tonight. I just really need some sleep” Ali rubbed her eyes.

“Well that’s a shame,” Abby said, “But you do look exhausted”

Ali laughed, “Wow Abby, you sure know how to flatter a girl!” Ali joked.

It was Abby’s turn to laugh, “how do you think I snagged myself a wife?” she pointed to the ring on her left hand.

“Lord help the poor fool,” Pinoe piped up as she took a seat next to Ali and smirked at Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes dramatically. The meeting started, gaining Ali’s attention.

When the meeting was over Ashlyn threw herself over the back of her chair and jumped at Kelly. Ali laughed as she watched the exchange.

Megan began to stand and Ali placed a hand on her arm to stop her, “What are you up to?” Ali asked.

“Nothing. I was going to just go back to my room. I ate before the meeting, why?”

“Wanna go for a walk?”

“I thought you were tired?” Megan cocked an eyebrow.

“I am, but I just feel like some ocean air would help clear my head a bit.”

Megan nodded, “Let me change, then we can go. Meet you in the lobby in 20?”

“Deal,” Ali smiled at her friend.

They both headed upstairs and parted ways to go to their rooms.

Ali changed into black soccer shorts and a fleece pullover. She waited for her friend in the lobby.

Pinoe came out of the elevator. Ali loved how her friend seemed to always exude calm, collected confidence. Of coarse Megan had a wild side, but it was that calmness that had made Ali choose her for the conversation she needed to have.

Megan walked up, hands in the pockets of her sweats and an easy smile on her face, “Ready Kriegs?”

“I am if you are”

They walked down the street to the beach access. They left their shoes by a bench and began walking the sand in silence.

“So what’s been on your mind? Clearly its been preventing you from sleeping,” In the light of the low sun Megan could better see the dark circles under her friend’s eyes.

Ali stopped walking and looked out at the water. She wanted to tell her, but didn’t know where to start. Megan stopped a couple steps ahead of her, having not anticipated Ali to stop walking. She turned around and saw the tears building in her friend’s eyes. She wrapped her in a hug.

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” Megan reminded her. Clearly this was bigger than she had thought. She’d known Ali needed a talk when she asked to go on a walk, but hadn’t expected tears.

“Yeah, I know,” Ali smiled, thankful for her friend. She wiped a lone tear from her face.

“Ok, so talk. Clearly this has been bothering you,” Megan looked her in the eye.

They started walking again. Ali sighed, “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure” Megan looked at her quizzically.

“How did you know you liked women?”

Pinoe sighed. If this conversation went where she thought it was about to, she owed Abby 50 bucks.

“I just kind of always knew. I realized it at a pretty young age. You see heterosexuality all around you, but when I was pretty young I realized I never really saw the kind of relationships I wanted on TV or in movies.” Megan shrugged, “And I didn’t know what that meant until I was older and I fell head over heels for a girl for the first time. That was when I was 14. But everyone realizes it at different times”

“Do you think its possible to like… turn gay?” Ali asked shyly.

Pinoe chuckled, “I don’t know. I guess it could be possible. I more would look at it like you don’t realize it until that point; it was always there, you just never saw it. Sexuality is fluid, and a spectrum. I don’t think anyone is 100% anything. You could be straight, but there’s one girl out there that you fall in love with. Or you could be gay as hell and yet would totally fuck Channing Tatum. No one has to be one or the other. And don’t forget about bisexuals. They are attracted to both all the time. It’s a spectrum, you just have to find where you lay on that spectrum,” Megan paused to let her words sink in.

Ali thought for a minute. “In college I had two serious boyfriends. The second one even lasted a bit after graduation, but it fizzled with the distance and because I was traveling so much with professional soccer. I was so focused on soccer after that, I kind of forgot to date, you know?” the blonde nodded. Their profession didn’t exactly lend itself to easy relationships. Ali continued, “And when I was in Germany I had my excuses. I wasn’t sure how long I would be there, the distance would kill the relationship, the language barrier, and so one and so on. But since I’ve been back to in the states, I’ve been going out on dates. My friends and family think its time for me to settle down, so I keep getting set up on dates. But I haven’t liked any of these guys I get set up with. I haven’t gone on a single second date. I haven’t had sex in God knows how long, but I haven’t even found a drunken hook up that I could stomach. I haven’t been able to understand it. They are attractive, nice, well off guys. Hell, this one guy was smokin’ hot, had an amazing sense of humor, and he genuinely seemed interested, but I still turned him down for a second date.” Ali shook her head.

“Sounds like when I attempted to date guys my freshmen and sophomore year of high school,” Pinoe stuck her hands in her pockets and waited for her implications to get a reaction form her favorite defender.

Ali nodded, “There is only one person lately who makes me feel the way my high school and college boyfriends did.”

Megan treaded carefully. She didn’t want to offend Ali, but she knew Ali needed a push. “What’s her name?” she asked quietly.

Ali fidgeted with her hands, looked up at the sky and swore in German. She shyly looked at Megan, “It’s Ashlyn.”

Megan smiled gently, “that’s what I thought.” She made a mental note to pay up to Abby.

Ali reeled, “how did you…” she trailed off.

“You two flirt literally all the time.” Megan laughed now.

“What?” Ali’s face went deadpan.

“Relax,” Megan put a hand on her shoulder, “No one’s said anything” She lied.

“I just- I flirt with her?” Ali looked confused and surprised.

Pinoe shrugged, “I just noticed you laugh a little more at her jokes, you’re hand always lingers when you touch her, that kind of stuff.”

“Oh,” Ali looked down at her feet.

“Hey, what’s going on in your head?”

“I just hope she hasn’t noticed. I don’t want to scare her away.”

“You wont,” Pinoe assured her, “You are kind of lucky. Your first girl crush is actually gay, and single. That’s amazing. Ashlyn is totally attainable.”

Ali looked up at her friend with wide eyes, “I don’t know about that. There’s no way she was would want to date me.”

“Why not?” Pinoe asked, “You are hot, and funny, and smart. And let me ask you this, when was the last time Ashlyn went out without you, let alone brought home a girl?”

Ali admitted it had been months since either had happened.

“What should I do? I’m going a little crazy.” Ali asked.

“My professional opinion?” Megan paused for affect, “tell her how you feel.”

Ali looked terrified at the thought, “I can’t do that! What if she never speaks to me again?”

“Alex, you know Ashlyn as well, if not better, than I do. Ash is cool enough that if she didn’t feel the same way she would put it behind you two. She would never let something like that change your friendship. Life’s about risks, ok? This is one I think you should take.” She stopped walking and looked Ali in the eyes, “If you don’t tell her how you feel and see what she has to say, I know the question of ‘what if’ will drive you crazy.”

“I’m just scared” Ali admitted.

“I know it’s scary the first time it happens. You are probably questioning your whole life now, that’s normal. This doesn’t make any of your past relationships any less valid. And it doesn’t mean you have to label yourself.”

Ali nodded again, “I think I’m more afraid of telling her because I’ve never told someone, man or woman, that I liked them first.”

“Well, you’re going to have take the lead on this one. If Ash does feel the same way, I can guarantee she thinks you’re straight as can be, so she’s been repressing it. She would never make the first move in this situation.” Megan wished she could tell Ali that Ashlyn had a crush on her. That she had even asked their friends if there was a chance Ali could be into women. But that wasn’t her information to tell.

Ali stood up straight, squaring her shoulders, “You are right, I need to woman up and just tell her,” she pounded her fist into her open hand.

Both women were taken back by her sudden confidence. Pinoe patted herself on the back for being so good at giving advice, “There ya go!” Megan pumped her up.

“You know Meg, I’m no chicken, I don’t back down from anything. I can’t let myself start now.”

“No you cant. Krieger means warrior, right? Well you need to have a warrior’s fearlessness.”

They turned around and started heading back the way they had come.

“Thank you for coming out here with me,” Ali said earnestly.

Megan clapped the brunette on the back, “Not a problem. I’m happy to help and to listen. Besides, I’m like the queen gay of the team,” she shrugged.

“I feel like Abby would fight you for that title,” Ali poked her side.

Megan grimaced, “She’s got a good 5 inches on me, she would probably win.”

“Exactly. But you are faster,” Ali pointed out.

“Ill just out run her, great plan,” Pinoe laughed.

____________________________________________________________

When Megan got back to the room she was sharing with Abby for the week she found Abby sitting in bed watching TV.

“How did the walk go?” Abby raised an eyebrow.

Megan set $50 cash down on the bed next to the older woman.

“Fuckin’ Ali Krieger costing me money,” she mumbled.

Abby counted the bills to make sure it was a full $50, “I told you Pinoe, I told you.”

“Why do you always have to be right?”

Abby laughed, “I’m just that good.”

Megan sighed and threw herself over her bed.

“So, can I ask for details, or do we have gay scouts honor invoked?”

Megan weighed her options, “I’ll say she’s confused. The confusion stemming form her friendship with one of our teammates…”

“Kriegy fell for Ashlyn in other words. No surprise there,” Abby chuckled, “Probably not even the first straight girl Ashlyn’s turned either.”

“Women flock to that girl,” Pinoe shook her head.

 

Meanwhile Ali was getting ready for bed with a million things rolling around in her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had seen the type of girls Ashlyn used to bring home; she was nothing like them. She still wasn’t convinced that there was a chance Ashlyn could like her back. It just didn’t seem possible.

She decided she would worry about talking to Ashlyn once camp was over. She knew they both needed to focus this week. No need muddying the waters now. They had made plans to stay in town a couple days after camp to do a group vacation with Alex, Tobin, and Kelly; she could do it then.


	4. Chapter 4

Their game Thursday went well. It was a friendly, and the coaching staff was using it to get a look at the younger, less experienced players. Ashlyn and Barnie split time during the game.

Friday they did team recovery, and Saturday morning they all checked out of camp. Ashlyn rented a car so they could drive to the house they would be staying at with Alex, Tobin, and Kelly for the next 5 days. Ashlyn had insisted she wanted to take the scenic route there, so the 5 women split up. Ali went to with Ashlyn while the other three went a more direct route together.

“Can I drive?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn laughed maybe a little too hard, “Are you kidding me? No, after last time I let you drive? I’m good, thank you.”

“Geeez, I rear-end someone ONE TIME and you would think I almost killed us. When do I get to drive again?” Ali pouted.

“Never, My life flashed before my eyes. I’m too attractive to die!”

“Too attractive to die? Really?”

“Come on, tell me it isn’t true,” Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows as she slid behind the wheel of the rental car.

Ali tried to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks, “I think I’m the one too attractive to die.”

“We are both too attractive, how about that?”

“Better,” Ali nodded.

“So, it’s settled, we are both attractive and you are never driving again,” Ashlyn smiled sideways at Ali.

“You know, that was the only accident I’ve ever been in. It was a freak accident.”

They continued to banter back and forth for the rest of the ride. Ashlyn let herself relax. Things felt like they were back to normal. For the last week Ali had been tense, barely sleeping, and seemingly avoiding her. Maybe she had read into it too much, but it had felt like their friendship had been a little rocky for a bit there. Ashlyn had panicked, thinking Ali had caught on to Ashlyn’s feelings and gotten spooked by it. But they were joking just like they used to; things were good. Ali had a smile plastered to her face. Something she could never deny was how much Ashlyn made her smile. That girl knew what to say and when to say it to lift her up when she was down.

They stopped for lunch at a beachside restaurant and they enjoyed their food out on a patio over looking the ocean. Ashlyn leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head and looked out at the surf. Ali liked how relaxed she looked. Ashlyn had been nervous all week and Ali was happy to see her finally back to her old self.

“You know, I almost like California as much as Florida,” Ashlyn switched her gaze back to Ali.

“I can see why Kyle moved out here,” Ali nodded.

“I almost forgot! Why don’t we visit him?” Ashlyn got excited. Kyle was one of her favorite people.

Ali shook her head, “He’s actually visiting New York right now. He comes back the same day we leave. Trust me, I asked.”

“Don’t we just have great timing,” Ashlyn laughed, shaking her head disappointedly.

“Sometimes I swear you are only friends with me for Kyle,” Ali shook her head, “You like him more than me!”

“Impossible! The difference is I don’t ever get to see Kyle.”

“I miss that kid,” Ali agreed.

“You ready?” Ashlyn asked, pulling out her wallet to pay.

“Yes, and lunch is my treat, in celebration of you playing in the game this week,” Ali opened her purse.

Ashlyn opened her mouth to protest but Ali just held up a hand, “No arguing. I insist! If I cant drive at least let me pay.”

“Fine,” Ashlyn stowed her wallet back in her pocket.

They hit the road and made good time to the house. When they got there Ashlyn ran from the car to the house and swallowed Kelly in a big hug, “I missed you!” She moved to Tobin, “And you! How ya been?” she held Alex at arms length, “I remember when you were just a weee baby horse,” she wiped imaginary tears and hugged the forward tight. Her antics got a laugh form everyone.

“Ash, we just saw you a couple hours ago,” Alex pried herself from the older woman’s tight grip.

“What took you so long anyways?” Tobin asked.

“We took the scenic route and stopped for lunch,” Ali told them.

“This area is pretty,” Kelly agreed.

Ali and Ash brought their bags inside.

“So, since you two took an extra hour to get here, we claimed the rooms. You guys are sharing the pullout couch, if you guys don’t mind,” Alex said.

Ashlyn swallowed hard, “of course we don’t mind.”

Ali’s throat was dry, “Yeah, not a problem.”

Ali was suddenly nervous. They had shared a bed countless times, but not since her recent realizations.

Ashlyn was equally nervous. When she had finally admitted to herself she had feelings other than friendship for Ali, she had put an end to them napping together. She was going to have to be on her best behavior.

They spent the afternoon down by the water, enjoying the warm sea air.

Later that night Tobin pulled out the couch and made the bed for them. She felt bad they had been relegated to the couch. They got ready for bed. Once in, they both found themselves thinking similar things. Ashlyn wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Ali, and Ali wanted nothing more than for Ashlyn to cuddle up to her.

They fell asleep facing the opposite direction form the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes. She absently rubbed Ali’s bare arm.

_Ali’s arm._

Her eyes snapped open. Ali’s head was on her chest, she was cuddled into Ashlyn’s side. Looking absolutely at peace in the soft morning sunlight.

Ashlyn froze, trying to decide how to handle this. She dropped her arm to the bed and closed her eyes. She tried to fall back asleep. She would let Ali be the first one to wake up and let her decide what to do about this.

Ashlyn was unsure how long they laid there, but by the time she finally felt Ali stir, she had almost gotten back to sleep. Ali cuddled into her a little more.

_Shit._ Ashlyn thought. She kept her breathing as even as she could.

Ali was slowly waking up, but she tried to fight it. This was the most comfortable she had been in awhile. She was happy and relaxed.

Ashlyn was warm and inviting. She snuggled closer.

_Ashlyn._ Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing. Her whole body stiffened. Her head was on Ashlyn’s chest, she could hear her heartbeat.

She hoped Ashlyn was still asleep. She slowly extracted herself from her position. She looked down at Ashlyn, who appeared to be sound asleep. Ashlyn even let out a soft snore to reassure her. Ali was satisfied that Ash was asleep.

“Fuck,” she whispered as she rubbed her face. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Ali’s reaction had intrigued Ashlyn; it was almost identical to her own. Ashlyn rolled to her side and pretended to sleep for a while longer. Once she had decided it was safe, she rolled out of bed. She began folding up the sheets and set them in a neat pile. She then returned the couch to its original form.

She wondered where Ali had gone. She looked at her phone and saw it was 9am. Ashlyn wandered into the kitchen to find Ali making coffee.

“Good morning,” Ashlyn said as she stretched her back.

Good morning to you too, want some coffee?” Ali could feel herself growing nervous.

“Sure. How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” Ali poured two cups of coffee and fixed them to both of their likings.

“Same. I got pretty warm though last night,” Ashlyn scratched the back of her head and accepted the cup of coffee.

Ali stiffened, “Hm, weird. Tonight we can turn on the ceiling fan.”

“So are the knuckle heads still asleep?” Ashlyn switched topics. She could see she was making Ali sweat.

“Haven’t heard a peep form any of them,” Ali sipped her coffee, happy to have dodged a bullet.

“What are the plans today, do you know?” Ashlyn took a seat at the breakfast bar. Ali leaned against the counter top.

“Alex mentioned going shopping while the rest of you surf.”

“What? You don’t want to surf with us?” Ashlyn pretended to be hurt.

“Never again,” Ali laughed at the memory of the time Ashlyn tried to teach her to surf.

“Don’t blame you,” Ashlyn conceded. Ali had been terrible at surfing, to a painful end.

“Shopping with Alex is much more safe,” Ali nodded.

“Maybe for you,” Alex walked in and rubbed her eyes, “I always feel exhausted after.”

“You always survive,” Ali poured Alex a cup of coffee.

“Barely,” Both Alex and Ashlyn said in unison. The two women turned to each other and high-fived with grins on their faces.

After a group breakfast Alex and Ali left for the mall and the other three hit the surf.

“Man it feels good to be back at it,” Ashlyn closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face.

“I’ve missed having people to surf with,” Kelly nodded.

Tobin paddled out to a wave while Ashlyn and Kelly watched.

“How’s everything going? You seemed tense all this week,” Kelly asked. Everyone usually saw the happy-go-lucky side of Ashlyn, but her teammates were able to pick up on how nervous she was.

“I’m doing better. I’ve been in a funk lately. Nothing goes right,” Ashlyn ran her hand through the water, “That’s why I wanted this little vakay.”

“We all get into those,” Kelly said sympathetically.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I haven’t made a fuss. I’ve kind of hit a wall with training and my personal life.”

“You are one of the hardest working players I know, so I’m not worried there. What’s up in your personal life?”

“Just the typical,” Ashlyn shrugged, “Dating came to a screeching halt, falling for someone completely unattainable, feeling disconnected from my home.”

“Straight girl crush?” Tobin asked as she took he spot next to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn nodded, “So straight it’s painful.”

“Those are the worst,” Tobin said knowingly.

“So happy I’m straight,” Kelly sighed, “That sounds too complicated and painful.”

“It is,” Ash and Tobin said in unison.

Kelly paddled out and they sat in silence, bobbing up and down with the waves.

“So, Ashlyn Harris is having a dry spell?” Tobin smirked.

“Yeah, who knew that could happen?” she laughed.

“It’s Ali, isn’t it?” Tobin said more seriously.

Ashlyn felt every muscle in her body tense, “What?”

“Your straight girl crush,” Tobin wasn’t letting her off the hook.

“Ha, no. Why would you think that?”

Tobin shrugged, “I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

Ashlyn swallowed hard, “She’s my best friend.”

“Doesn’t change that you fell for her. It’s ok, trust me I know exactly how that works,” Tobin jerked her thumb back to the house. She had fallen for Alex despite Alex having a boyfriend.

Ashlyn conceded to the younger girl, “How do you do it?”

“At first I put some space between us. It got easier once she got Servando. Kind of reaffirmed, yes she’s straight, no I don’t have a shot.”

“See, Ali keeps telling me about how guys don’t hold her attention anymore. And then like a week ago she started asking me how I knew I was gay,” she paused and looked around her to make sure no one could overhear, “Between you and me; this morning I woke up to her snuggled into me. She was sleeping with her head on my chest.”

Tobin’s eyes went wide, then she chuckled, “Well, maybe you have a shot then.”

“That’s not helping,” Ashlyn glared at her.

They put the topic behind them and surfed like it would erase all their worries and it almost did.

About the time the trio went in for lunch, Alex was watching Ali agonize over which purse to get.

“Ali, just get both,” Alex suggested. She was tired of waiting for Ali to get to the next store.

“That s a brilliant solution!” Ali took both purses to the register to ring them up.

“Lets go get some food,” Alex suggested.

“I am a bit hungry,” Ali agreed.

They went to a nearby café to eat. As they waited for their food they sipped on midday cocktails.

“Lord help your future husband, you are painful to shop with,” Alex cringed.

She disregarded her friends comment, “Speaking of future husbands, how’s yours?”

“Servando is as wonderful as always,” Alex beamed.

“You are going to look so amazing on your wedding day!” Ali gushed.

“Have you ever seen Serv in a tux? I’m seriously so excited!”

“You guys are too cute,” Ali laughed.

“Any special someone in your life yet?” Alex asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Ali sighed, shacking her head, “Nope,” she sipped her drink.

“Really?”

“Really,” Ali repeated.

“I don’t think you’ve had a single boyfriend since I’ve known you.”

“I haven’t really had a serious boyfriend since college,” Ali admitted, “I’ve been married to the game.”

Their food arrived. As soon as the server was gone Alex continued the conversation, “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

Ali had thought about it and realized it had been over a year since she had last had sex, and years since she had had a steady boyfriend. Even so, she really wasn’t lonely. She had her friends and soccer to keep her buys. What Ali would never admit was that some nights she would become overwhelmed with the need for someone just to hold her.

“I guess sometimes. But I’m usually with my friends or playing soccer. It’s not that bad.”

“I just worry about you sometimes. I don’t understand how someone like Ali Krieger stays single.”

Ali laughed, “I don’t either!”

“Well, if you are interested I know a guy…” Alex looked at Ali over the top of her glass.

“No. I’m done getting set up on dates. I’m just letting fate decide for a while,” Ali shook her head and pursed her lips.

“He’s a teammate of Servando’s who is getting traded to the DC United. Its perfect,” Alex said quickly.

“No. I’m sure he’s great, but no. I’m just not doing that anymore. I’m going to let the universe take care of it for now.”

“What if,” Alex leaned forward in her seat, “This is how the universe planed for you to meet the man of your dreams?”

All Ali could think was that the only person that’s been her dreams lately was Ashlyn, “Then I’d say yes, but I’m not.”

“Ok, fine. But don’t say I didn’t try,” Alex sat back.

“Thank you. I do appreciate the concern. But I’m fine,” Ali said seriously.

They finished their meal and continued shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

The five friends reunited for dinner that evening. Each woman took a different part of the meal. Ashlyn grilled, Ali made the salad, Tobin made corn on the cob, Alex made her family recipe for potato salad, and Kelly made a fruit salad.

As the evening went on Ali grew more nervous, she was trying to figure out how to get Ashlyn alone tonight. Ali kept catching herself staring at her form across the table. Ashlyn hadn’t noticed, however Tobin had.

_Maybe The Ali Krieger wasn’t as straight as everyone thought_ , Tobin smiled to herself before stealing a look at Alex. She couldn’t help but feel just a little jealous of Ashlyn’s luck.

After dinner Ali and Ashlyn ended up on dish duty. Ali’s heart began to race, this was her chance, and they were alone. All she had to do was ask Ashlyn to go for a walk. A simple question that, to Ali, seemed so hard to ask.

They were doing the dishes in silence. Ali was washing and Ashlyn was drying. Ali could feel her hands shaking and she was thankful for the soapy water to hide it for the most part.

“Wanna go for a walk on the beach once we are done here?” Ashlyn asked as she intently dried a plate. Ashlyn had had her own plan. She hadn’t stopped thinking back to Tobin saying she might have a chance with Ali. She was going to test the waters.

Ali dropped the cup she was washing. Swearing in German under her breath as she picked it back up. Ashlyn asked her the question only seconds before Ali was about to ask her the exact same question.

“Sure,” Ali managed to say.

Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile when she heard Ali swear in German. It was one of Ali’s little quirks that Ashlyn loved.

“Don’t seem so excited, might make everyone else jealous,” Ashlyn elbowed her gently.

“Sorry, I was kind of lost in my head and you caught me off guard,” Ali blushed. _Why am I blushing? Stop it._ “I would love to go on a beach walk. Is that better?” Ali laughed.

“Much better,” Ashlyn winked.

They finished up in the kitchen and walked into he living room.

“We are going to play Scrabble care to join us?” Kelly asked.

“I’m a terrible speller,” Ashlyn admitted.

“I would probably keep trying to use words in German,” Ali joked.

“Ali and I are going to go for a walk,” Ashlyn said.

“Have fun,” Tobin said and gave Ashlyn a little wink.

Ali’s nerves grew as they walked from the house to the beach. Her game plan was to just let things happen. If another opportunity arose to kiss Ashlyn she would take it. That was her grand plan and she hoped it wouldn’t backfire.

Ashlyn also had a game plan. Not knowing if Ali actually was interested or if it was just her wishful thinking, Ashlyn would never kiss Ali first. Her plan was to continue to put them in situations where they could end up kissing to see if Ali made a move.

They began walking down the beach, talking about how their days went.

“Can you believe Alex had the nerve to say I was painful to shop with?” Ali mentioned.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “You are. Its always so intense.”

“I don’t think you have room to talk, you should try shoe shopping with yourself some time,” Ali swatted her arm.

Ashlyn feigned shock and hurt, “How dare you! You are in for it now!”

Ashlyn began chasing after her. Ali sprinted down the beach. Ashlyn was surprisingly fast and snagged Ali around the waist.

“Shoes are far more important than purses,” Ashlyn said as she pulled Ali backwards.

“Says you!” Ali protested and struggled against the taller woman’s hold.

Ashlyn stumbled backwards over a piece of driftwood and ended up pulling Ali down on top of her.

“Shit,” she swore as they fell.

Ali’s heart began to pound out of her chest. Ali was now on top of Ashlyn, their faces just inches apart. Ashlyn had a hand on Ali’s hip; the other had tried to break their fall.

Both women could feel the energy, their stomachs knotted with butterflies.

Ali broke their eye contact to look at Ashlyn’s lips. This was it. This was her chance. Ali counted to three, then leaned down, closing the gap far slower than Ashlyn would have liked. Ali pressed her lips to Ashlyn’s, praying this was the right move.

Ashlyn leaned up into the kiss to let her know she wanted it too. Ali’s lips were just as soft as she had imagined.

Ali pulled away much sooner than Ashlyn would have liked. She smiled down at the keeper. Ashlyn smiled wide. With her free hand she touched Ali’s cheek, “I’ve wanted to do that for some time now.” She said calmly. The calmness of Ashlyn’s words were in sharp contrast to the inside of her head. She was still reeling. _Ali Krieger just kissed me._

Ali answered her by kissing her again. Ashlyn pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her neck. This kiss was more heated. Ashlyn was surprised when Ali took the lead and deepened the kiss.

_Good God._ Ashlyn thought, _this girl is perfect._

Ashlyn wasn’t the only one surprised; Ali was just as surprised by her actions as Ashlyn was. She couldn’t figure out why she had waited so long to kiss Ashlyn.

_She’s such a good kiss her,_ Ali thought.

The kissing slowed down. Ashlyn was now lightly pecking her lips, and when they pulled apart Ashlyn placed a kiss on the tip of Ali’s nose.

“Wow,” Was all Ashlyn had to say when she looked into Ali’s eyes.

“I hope that that was ok,” Ali said softly.

“More than ok,” Ashlyn rubbed her arm.

“Can I make a confession?”

“You can tell me anything. You know that,” Ashlyn looked into her eyes so she knew that she meant it.

“Every time I’ve been out on a date with some guy someone set me up with, I found my thoughts leading back to you,” Ali gently brushed some sand off of Ashlyn’s cheek. Ashlyn closed her eyes at Ali’s touch.

“Well, can I make a confession as well then?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali nodded her head, “Of coarse.”

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you for months now,” Ashlyn blushed and adverted her gaze.

Ashlyn’s words made Ali blush too, the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

“I’m not sure when I started liking you,” Ali admitted, “But I finally realized I did last week.”

Ashlyn propped herself on her elbow and kissed Ali quickly on the lips, “Well I’m happy you realized it.”

“So am I,” Ali mumbled against her lips, “So am I.”

They got up and brushed the sand off of each other. Before continuing their walk Ashlyn intertwined her fingers with Ali’s. They walked a long the beach, hand in hand. When they finally had gotten back to the house, the other girls were already in bed.

Ashlyn and Ali got ready for bed. This time, when Ali got into bed she cuddled into Ashlyn’s side. Both were surprised by how natural it felt. Ashlyn wrapped an arm around Ali. Both women fell asleep with a smile on their faces, not sure how life could get much better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I kind of hit writers block with this one. More updates to come. Feel free to give me ideas of were you would like to see it go.

            Ashlyn woke up to the pleasant weight of Ali’s head on her chest. She couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread across her face as the memory of Ali kissing her last night flooded back. She gently kissed the top of Ali’s head.

            “Good morning to you too,” Ali said looking up at her.

            “I could get used to this, you know,”

            “So could I,” Ali snuggled in closer.

            “Well, what took us so long to get here then?” Ashlyn teased.

            Tobin came walking down the hallway. She was usually an early riser, and she knew Ashlyn was too. She had woken up craving pancakes, so she was prepared to demand Ashlyn make pancakes with her.

            She walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks. Ali was cuddled into Ashlyn and the two were giggling.

            _Ashlyn, you lucky dog._ Tobin shook her head.

            That was the moment the two women noticed Tobin’s presence. They separated themselves and sat up in a hurry.

            “Oh, I didn’t see you there, Tobs,” Ashlyn was blushing hard. She glanced at Ali, whose face was beat red as well.

            “Good morning you two,” Tobin gave them a wink, “I have no idea when the two sleeping beauties will be up, but would you guys like to help me make pancakes?”

            Ali hopped out of the bed, “Happily!”

            Ashlyn followed a little slower. The three walked into the kitchen to find Kelley sitting at the counter reading the paper.

            “Nice of ya’ll to wake up finally. I want those pancakes you mentioned,”

            Ali laughed, “You _would_ read the paper,” she rolled her eyes as she got out a mixing bowl.

            “I like to stay worldly,” Kelley sipped her coffee.

            “Where did you even get that newspaper?” Ashlyn asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

            “Stole it from the neighbors,” Kelley shrugged.

            Ali’s jaw dropped in shock, “KELLEY! You cant do that!”

            She laughed, “Well, I already did!”

            Tobin shook her head and got started on the pancake mix. Ashlyn walked to the sliding glass window. Raindrops were racing down the pain of glass, “I thought it doesn’t rain in California,”

            “It does occasionally,” Alex said as she stretched and walked into the kitchen, “Looks like we will be inside today,”

            “I vote movie marathon,” Kelley said.

            “Tonight we should go out, hit the town,” Ashlyn suggested.

            “We could go out to lunch, then watch some movies, then rally for a night out on the town,” Ali suggested excitedly.

            “Good thing I brought my dancing shoes,” Kelley folded up the newspaper.

            The girls made breakfast and enjoyed it together. There was something cozy about the five of them eating together, around a table and in their pjs while the rain patted against the windows. It was like they were a family.

            They lounged around in the comfortable haze of a lazy morning. Later the girls got ready and went out to a small local restaurant for lunch. When they returned to the house they changed right back into sweats and met in the living room.

            Ali snuggled into Ashlyn’s side on the couch, which wasn’t unusual in their friendship. Tobin had been keeping an eye on them all day, and she was the only one to notice that halfway through the first movie, Ashlyn took Ali’s hand in her own. Tobin smiled to herself. _That lucky fool._

 

            Ashlyn smiled at herself in the mirror as she rolled the sleeves of her short-sleeved button up. She was both excited and nervous to go out tonight with the girls. She was excited at the prospect of what the night could hold for her and Ali. But she could also feel the worry tying knots in her stomach. She wasn’t 100% sure where her and Ali stood, what Ali would want the other girls to know and what she didn’t want them to know.

            Ali knocked on the door and opened it a crack. She smiled at the sight of Ashlyn making sure every detail was in place. She had always admired Ashlyn’s fashion, and her attention to detail. She found her eyes lingering a little too long on the tattoos on Ashlyn’s arm and the memory of her other tattoos.

            “You going to hog the bathroom all night? Or can a girl use the mirror?” Ali laughed.

            Ashlyn blushed, “Oh, sorry,” she quickly tried to move out of the way.

            “I’m just joking,” Ali smiled and squeezed Ashlyn’s arm.

            Ashlyn hurried out and sat down on the couch. _You’re in trouble._ She thought. _This girl has you wrapped around her finger._

Kelley plopped down next to her on the couch, “Hey Harris, you ready to hit the town?”

            “Oh yeah, you know it,” Ashlyn snapped out of her thoughts.

            “What’s going on inside your head? You’ve been quiet, you need a beer?” Kelley offered.

            “Nothing, just a little tired. Sleeping on a pull out couch isn’t exactly restful. I’ll take you up on that beer,” she laughed.

            Kelley got up and grabbed both of them a beer, “If you want, I could switch out with you. I’m sure Kriegs wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with me. I kind of feel bad ya’ll got stuck on the pull out.”

Ashlyn had a small internal panic, the last thing she wanted to do was loose that small amount of time she got with Ali right now, “No, I’m fine. Its only a couple more nights, I’ll survive,”

            “Alright, I offered.”

            Tobin joined them and they chatted for a while as they waited for the two other girls to finish getting ready. Alex came out, still working on putting in her earrings, “Ali ready yet?”

            “I’ll be just a minute!” Ali shouted, which drew a laugh out of the group.

            Once everyone was finally ready the girls headed out to a local bar. As soon as Ashlyn walked in the door she knew she was going to love this place. It had a very beachy vibe, while also being a classy place.

            Ali loved it because it had a large dance floor, already packed with people.

            The girls found a booth and ordered their drinks.

            “I’ll have a vodka ginger ale,” Ali said.

            Ashlyn smirked a little, looks like Ali was planning for a fun night. Ashlyn knew from experience that when Ali drank vodka she got super touchy, super grabby.

            Ashlyn made eye contact with her, “In that case, I’ll have a Jack and coke,”

            Ali laughed, Ashlyn was trying to fight fire with fire, and she knew it.

            The women got their drinks and just enjoyed each other’s company as they drank. Once the drinks were done a round of shots was bought, and that was about the time Alex and Ali decided to drag their friends out onto the dance floor.

            At first they danced as a group. But Ali could feel the alcohol in her, and she wanted Ashlyn alone. She took Ashlyn by the hand and nondescriptly pulled Ashlyn away form the group a bit.

            Ali began dancing close to her and Ashlyn matched her rhythm. Unlike in the past when this would happen, Ashlyn let her eyes rake over Ali, lingering on her hips then her chest, then her lips, then back down.

            Ashlyn put her hands on Ali’s hips and drew Ali a little closer. Even over the sound of the music, Ashlyn could hear Ali’s intake of breath at their close contact.

            Both women got so caught up, they forgot about all the other people. All Ashlyn and Ali could focus on was the music and each other.

            Tobin was the first to notice the two’s absence. She looked around a spotted them, “Ashlyn, you dog,” She said to herself. Kelley followed her gaze, “Oh, when did that start?” She shouted over the music.

            Tobin shrugged, “Not sure,”

            “When did what start?” Alex asked, took a sip of her drink and followed the gaze of the other women, “Oh, that.”

            All three of the women could recognize the difference. They had all seen Ali dance on Ashlyn when she had had one too many, but this was different. Ali wasn’t as drunk as usual, Ashlyn wasn’t just indulging her, she was dancing with her. They could see the difference in the look in both of the women’s eyes.

            They watched them for a minute longer before deciding to go to the bar and get more drinks.

            “Well I’m happy that finally happened,” Kelley said as the all waited for their drinks.

            “Wait, what,” Alex was confused.

            “Oh, come on, everyone knew Ashlyn had a huge thing for Ali. Its been eating her alive.” Kelley scoffed.

            “I didn’t know that. So does this mean Ali has a thing back for her?” Alex asked.

            “Well, just look at them,” Tobin pointed, “What does it look like? You really are clueless sometimes,” Tobin laughed.

            “Hey, I take offense to that!” Alex punched her playfully.

            “I mean it in the most loving way possible. You are so smart, but sometimes you don’t see what’s right in front of you,”

            “Well, I think they would be cute together,” Alex said as she received her drink.

            “Oh, I think everyone would agree with that,” Kelley laughed, “How didn’t you know? Hell, Abby and Pinoe had bets going about it!”

            “Some how I always miss the good stuff like this!” Alex shook her head.

           

            Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, bringing them closer, “I always forget how good of a dancer you are.” Ali whispered in her ear.

            Ashlyn laughed, “You say that every time.”

            “I always forget,” Ali shrugged. Ashlyn let it go. She was enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close too much to dwell.

            Ali was the first to look around and realize they were actually alone, “where did the others go?”

            Ashlyn looked around, “Ah, there they are, by the bar.”

            Alex noticed the two lovebirds looking their way and waved to let them know they saw them.

            “It appears we are being watched,” Ali giggled.

            “Does that bother you?”

            “Not in the slightest, they are just jealous that I get to dance with the best dancer here,” Ali poked Ashlyn in the ribs.

            “In that case, its me they are jealous of.”

            Ali scoffed at her, “You are too complimentary sometimes Harris.”

            “And you don’t ever take enough credit,” Ashlyn smiled.

            They danced awhile longer, and eventually their friends rejoined them. But they gave them space.

            Suddenly Ali took a step back, “Lets get drinks”

            Ashlyn followed her to the bar and ordered their drinks for them. Ali sipped on her drink, “I’m happy you are finally dancing with me. It used to be very one sided.”

            Ashlyn smiled as she leaned against the bar, “I used to be worried I’d accidentally cross a line, but I think you erased that line last night,” She winked.

            Ali nodded, “Mhm, I did.” She squeezed Ashlyn’s thigh, emboldened by the vodka now coursing through her blood.

            Ashlyn was a little surprised, but also a little drunk, “You are trouble,” was all she said.

            Ali leaned in, “You don’t even know the half of it,” She whispered in Ashlyn’s ear.

            Chills ran through Ashlyn. _Fuck._

            “Lets get back to dancing,” Ashlyn guided Ali to the dance floor. She never dreamed she would have to be the voice of reason in this duo.

            They joined their friends in dancing. All the women would agree this was a great night before they ended the trip.

            Kelley grabbed Ashlyn’s arm, “Wanna hit the bathroom with me?”

            Ashlyn agreed and followed Kelley to the line coming form the bathroom.

            “So, you and Ali?” Kelley raised an eyebrow at Ashlyn.

            “What about us?” Ashlyn nervously shoved her hands in her pockets.           

            “We all see the difference in how you act around each other, when did it start?”

            “I’m not sure what you are talking about,” Ashlyn could feel the nerves. She wasn’t sure what Ali would want her to share.

            “You guys have been undressing each other with your eyes all night,” Kelley rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

            “Oh, I hadn’t noticed,” Ashlyn said. But she had noticed.

            Kelley was usually tight lipped when it came to touchy subjects, but she had been taking shots of tequila all night, “I mean its been obvious to everyone, except Ali, that you had a puppy dog crush on her. I just want to know when she realized she had a thing for you,”

            Ashlyn prayed for the line to move faster. She gave in a little, “I haven’t really talked to her much about it yet,”

            “AH HA!” Kelley clapped, drawing the attention of some strangers around them, “I finally got something out of you!”

            “And that’s al you’re getting,” Ashlyn warned.

            Kelley seemed happy with that, “You two would be cute together, you know.”

            Ashlyn smiled to herself, “Yeah, I think we would be.”

            “No for real,” Kelley moved forward with the line, “Like I could just picture it. You guys would be the kind of cute that makes people want to throw up.”

            “I don’t know about that,” Ashlyn put the subject to rest.

            Kelley wouldn’t let her off that easy, “ You guys already are that cute. Sometimes I want to smack you two,”

            Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “You’re next in line,”

            When they got back to the group Ali shoved a shot glass into her hand, a little unsteadily, “Just in time, we are doing a round together,”

            Alex counted down from 3 and the girls all downed the tequila together.

            Ashlyn winced, she could shoot just about anything straight, but she hated tequila. Even the salt and lime didn’t help.

            Ali laughed, “Sorry, I forgot,” She squeezed Ashlyn’s arm, her hand lingering long enough to make Ashlyns heart race.

            Ashlyn was really feeling the alcohol now. She took Ali by the hand and lead her back out on the dance floor. All Ashlyn could think about was getting Ali closer. They danced close, even a little dirty. It was a very different speed then normal for them.

            Ali was feeling bold. Her vision was swimming a bit andt she knew she wanted Ashlyn alone. She leaned in and whispered in Ashlyn’s ear, “Wanna go outside and get some air?”

            Ashlyn nodded and Ali led her outside by the hand. It was a little chilly outside, but pleasant compared to the heat of the dance floor. Ali led her around a corner into an ally and backed her against a wall.

            “I’ve wanted to do this all night,” She bit her lip, driving Ashlyn wild. She leaned in and kissed Ashlyn hard.

            Ashlyn wasn’t sure it if was the alcohol or Ali’s lips that was making her vision blur and her head swim. She pulled Ali closer, not used to not being the one taking the lead. She craved Ali’s body against her own.

            Ali pulled back a little, shocked by her own actions. Ashlyn kissed her gently on the lips, “You ok?’

            “Yeah, I just got lost for a minute,”

            “So did I,” Ashlyn pulled Ali into her arms.

            Ali bit her lip again, “you’re the best kisser I’ve ever kissed.”

            “Oh really?” Ashlyn smiled.

            “Yeah. I never could have dreamed kissing someone could feel so perfect.”

            Ashlyn kissed her lips again, “I bet our group is missing us,”

            “Oh, I bet your right,” Ali had forgotten they hadn’t come alone for a second.

            They managed to slip right back into the group without anyone realizing they had been gone. The group stayed out until last call before they called a cab to take them home.

            Everyone headed straight for bed. But Ali and Ashlyn both agreed they weren’t that tired. The two changed into sweats, grabbed a beer, and headed out for the deck.

            The storm clouds from earlier had cleared out, leaving behind a remarkably clear sky. They were far enough away from the light of town that they could see the stars in perfect clarity. At first both women just watched the waves push forward and pull back against the sand in silence, occasionally taking pulls of their beers.

            Ashlyn was the fist to break the silence, “Kelley asked me what was going on between us in line for the bathroom. And when I wouldn’t tell her anything she told me we would be cute together,”

            Ali sipped her beer and thought about it for a minute, “I have to agree with her,” She nudged Ashlyn with her shoulder.

            “When we get home, I’d like to take you on a proper date,”

            Ali smiled, that was just enough light that Ashlyn could see the smile and she was surprised by the fact that it gave her butterflies.

            “I’d like that a lot,” Ali said.

            “And I want you to know, I wont push you or pressure you to do anything. I’ll go your speed. I saw you get a little panicked when we were making out. If I ever go too far, just tell me. I want you to be comfortable. I like you a lot. I want this to work.”

            Ali kissed her cheek, “Thank you. You are so sweet. And I’ll tell you if I’m not comfortable. I only panicked because it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like that about someone. And it’s so new,”

            “If I’m honest, you make me nervous, the good kind of nervous. Girls don’t normally make me nervous,” Ashlyn looked down at her hands.

            “Ashlyn Harris? Nervous? Oh I never!” Ali faked fanned herself.

            Ashlyn could feel herself blush hard. She looked up at the stars, trying to regain her composure, “I’m being serious. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone this much before,”

            Ali didn’t know what to say, so instead she took Ashlyn’s hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

            “You know, they are all going to ask questions tomorrow,” Ashlyn ventured. She was afraid Ali would want to try and hide this. That she wasn’t going to be comfortable telling people. She had been in those kinds of relationships before, it wasn’t what she wanted.

            “Well, we can tell them we are dating. That’s what we are doing right?”

            “I think I like the sound of that,” Ashlyn grinned.

 

            “Ok, wake up you two love birds,” Kelley said as she ripped the covers off of the two women.

            “Jesus Kelley,” Ashlyn put a hand on her pounding head. This was not the ideal way to wake up with a hangover.

            “We need to get this day going, hangovers or no. This is the last day of vacation,” Kelley said, “And you two have some explaining to do,”

            “Let a girl get some aspirin and coffee first, geez,” Ali said.

            Alex came down the hall way, practically prancing compared to the way the rest of the girls felt, “Tobs looks like hell. And So do you guys,”

            “Are you not hung over?” Ashlyn’s head pounded with each syllable. She remembered Alex hitting the fruity mixed drinks pretty hard last night.

            “I don’t really get hangovers”

            “Lucky you,” Ali stretched and got out of the bed.

            Tobin came out, hair a mess and still in the cloths she had gone out in, “Why is everyone yelling?”

            “We aren’t,” Kelley said, “you look like a hot mess.”

            “I feel like one,” Tobin nodded.

            “Lets go get breakfast, I know of a diner,” Kelley offered.

            The group got as presentable as they could and headed out. They sat outside at a small café in the warm sunshine, all with their darkest sunglasses.

            As soon as the were done ordering Kelley turned to Ashlyn and Ali, “Ok, spill.”

            Ali and Ash looked at each other, unsure of who should speak first.

            “What do you want to know?” Ali asked.

            “We all saw how you were looking at each other last night, what’s up?”            Kelley pressed.

            “Well, we are dating,” Ali said simply, as if it was obvious.

            “When we get back to DC I’m taking her out on a proper date.”

            “Well, now I know why you turned down that guy I suggested,” Alex laughed.

            “I was still working up the courage to tell Ashlyn how I felt at the time, “ Ali blushed a little.

            “You guys are too cute together,” Kelley pretended to gage and threw a packets of sugar at them.           

            “Pinoe is going to have to pay up,” Tobin said.

            “Excuse me, what?” Ashlyn sat up a little straighter.

            “Pinoe and Abby had a bet on weather or not Kriegs had a thing for you back,” Tobin smiled.

            “Did everyone know I had a crush on Ali?” Ashlyn said in disbelief. She had thought she had been so cool and sly about.

            “It was kind of obvious,” Kelley shrugged, “How she didn’t figure it out is beyond me,” Kelley jerked her thumb at Ali.           

            Ashlyn put her head in her hands, “Geez.”

            “I must have been fucking oblivious,” Ali laughed.

            “Ashlyn follows you around like a puppy dog. It was so obvious,” Tobin said with a shit-eating grin on her face.

            “That’s beside the point; when did you realize it?” Kelley prompted.

            “It just kind of clicked the weekend before this last camp. I had a ‘holy shit’ moment one night. Spent all of camp trying to figure it out.”

            “That explains why you were acting so weird,” the pieces were clicking into place for Ashlyn.

            The group chatted and ate their food before heading back to the house to enjoy their last day of vacation.

 

 

            Ashlyn held Ali’s hand as they waited at baggage claim for their bags. She had to admit she was a little surprised at how willing Ali was to let her hold her hand in public. But she didn’t dwell on that. She tried to enjoy it as much as she could.

            When she spotted both of their bags she grabbed them and the headed out to the car.

            The whole ride home she could feel her stomach tying itself in knots. She was nervous to get back home. She wasn’t sure how it would feel living together now. Not to mention Ali just made her nervous in general.

            “What’s up over there, you’re unusually quite,” Ali asked. Every time she looked at Ashlyn it looked like she was thinking really hard.

            “Nothing, why?”

            “Ash, you are thinking so hard steams about to come out of your ears. What’s going on in that melon of yours?” Ali laughed.           

            “I’m not really sure,” Ashlyn adjusted her hands on the steering wheel, “I’m just thinking,”

            “Well I hope its about our date, because I expect nothing but the best,” Ali squeezed Ashlyn’s leg.

            “Yeah, that’s exactly it,” Ashlyn smiled. She in actuality didn’t even have to think about their first date. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, she had been dreaming about it for a year now.

 

 

            Ashlyn patiently waited on Ali in the living room. She had been ready for almost 20 minutes by now. She sipped her beer and checked her watch again. Granted, she didn’t mind waiting. She could wait forever on Ali, which is usually what it felt like anyway.

            Ashlyn heard Ali’s bedroom door open down the hall. As the click of her heels neared, Ashlyn stood up and turned around.

            “I’m almost ready, can you- ”Ali said as she walked in.

            Both women stopped and stared. They had seen each other get dressed up for things countless times, but never _for_ the other. Ashlyn could feel her heart begin pounding against her ribcage.

            _Holy Shit, Alexandria Krieger._ She thought as she took in the sight. She had on a perfect black dress that came down to mid thigh. It was simple and accentuated her features perfectly. She had on a necklace and diamond earrings. Her heels were short, just enough to bring them to about the same height.

            Ali’s mouth went dry and she couldn’t seem to remember what it was she was going to ask Ashlyn. She looked at her and reminded herself to breath. Ashlyn was in absolutely perfect attire. She had on a white button up, with a gray suits vest. Her pants matched perfectly and she had a blue tie tucked into the vest. Everything looked hand tailored. Her sleeves were rolled up to mid forearm, so Ali could see her tattoos and the lone gold bangle she wore on her left wrist. The only fault in her outfit was the pocket square she had folded and tucked into her pocket was a shade of purple that obviously didn’t match; Ali knew that wasn’t the effect Ashlyn was going for. She smiled.

            Ashlyn was the first to regain the ability to speak, “You look amazing,”

            “So do you. Come here,” She smiled as Ashlyn walked over. She kissed her quickly, “Your pocket square doesn’t match.”

            Ashlyn looked down horrified, “What color is it?”

            “Like bright purple,” Ali laughed as she took the handkerchief from the pocket, “I’ll go grab the one that matches.”

            “Damn color blindness,” Ashlyn said as she watched Ali walk into her room.

            “I think it’s adorable!” Ali shouted as she retrieved the proper color pocket square. She folded it carefully before returning to the hallway; “I should just label all the colors for you,”

            Ashlyn took the square from her and placed in her pocket, “Usually I’m a little better with my blues and purples.”

            “Christmas has got to be hell for you, everything is green and red,” Ali laughed.

            “You don’t even know the half of it.” Ashlyn shook her head, “Are you ready to go?”

            “Yes,” Ali collected her jacket and her purse.

            They headed out and Ashlyn couldn’t calm the butterflies in her stomach. She was excited to take Ali out. It was a dream come true. She had planned it all out, gotten them a reservation for a restaurant Ali always said she wanted to try one day when they drove by.

            When they pulled up to the building and parked in front of the restaurant Ali’s eyes lit up, “How did you know?”

            “I actually pay attention when you talk, believe it or not,” Ashlyn laughed.

            They went inside and got seated. Both ordered a glass of wine and looked over the menu.

            “I don’t know what to get, everything sounds so good!” Ali said as she looked over the menu.

            “I’m having the same problem over here,” Ashlyn scanned the menu.

            When their waiter came back they asked for suggestions and took them. They decided they would each order a different entree and share. Ali got the chicken parmesan and Ashlyn got the lobster ravioli.

            “This place is beautiful,” Ali commented on the elegance and coziness of restaurant as they waited for their meals.

            “Just like you,” Ashlyn winked.

            “You are terrible,” Ali smirked.

            “You know I had to,”  
            “You are seriously the most corny person I know,”

            “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Ashlyn laughed and Ali rolled her eyes.

            They chatted as they waited for their food, sipping wine. Once the food arrived they both shared their dish with other.

            “I have a feeling this is the kind of place you could order anything on the menu and be happy with it,” Ashlyn said, as she tasted the chicken Parmesan.

            “I don’t even like lobster and I love this lobster ravioli,” Ali agreed.

            When they finished their meal Ashlyn checked her watch, everything was right on schedule.

            “Will you ladies be having any dessert tonight?” the waiter asked.

            “No thank you, we have somewhere to be actually,” Ashlyn said. The waiter went off to get the check and Ali raised an eyebrow. She had thought they were just getting dinner.

            “And what exactly would that be?” She asked.

            “It’s a surprise,” Ashlyn smiled, flashing her dimple.

            Ashlyn paid and they got in the car. Ali spent the whole car ride trying to figure out what kind of surprise Ashlyn had up her sleeve.

            Ashlyn took an indirect route to their destination just to keep Ali guessing. She knew if she had headed straight there Ali would have guessed it right away. She pulled into the backside of the theater and then drove around to the front.

            “The theater? For some reason I can’t picture you as a theater lover,” Ali looked confused.

            “I’m not really,” Ashlyn admitted, and pulled the tickets out of her pocket, “but I know this is your favorite.”

            Ali took her ticket form Ashlyn’s hand. It was a ticket for the local production of _The Phantom of the Opera_.

            “I have always wanted to see this live, thank you Ash!” Ali kissed her on the cheek.

            “I saw it was coming into town,” she shrugged, but let herself smile; she had done well on this one.

            “This is perfect,” Ali gushed.

            “Well, lets go get our seats!”

            When they emerged from the theater later that night Ali had a smile plastered on her face that could light up the whole world. Ashlyn wasn’t big into musicals or operas, but it was worth it to see Ali smile like that, she would do anything to see Ali smile like that.

            Tonight has been amazing,” Ali took Ashyn’s hand as they walked back to the jeep.

            “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ashlyn smiled ear to ear.

            “This is not what I expected out of you,” Ali admitted.            

            “I have a classy side. I love an excuse to get dressed up,”

            “You hate musicals,” Ali looked at her skeptically.

            “Yeah, but I would do anything to see you smile,” Ashlyn said as they stopped at the car.           

            Ali just shook her head, “You are so corny,” She said before kissing Ashlyn.


End file.
